Bosco Wong
Perfil thumb|250px|Bosco Wong *'Nombre:' 黃宗澤 / Wong Chung Chak *'Nombre en inglés:' Bosco Wong. *'Apodos:' Ah Co, Ah Fei *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono Dramas *Lasting Affection (Proximamante) *Your Secret (Youku, 2019) *Flying Tiger 2 (TBV, 2018) *Guardian Angel (2018) *Flying Tiger (TBV, 2018) *Heart and Greed (TBV, 2017) *The Starry Night, The Starry Sea (Hunan TV, 2017) *Two Steps from Heaven (TBV, 2016) *K9 Cop (TBV, 2016) *Women on the Breadfruit Tree (2015) *Under the Veil (2015) *Destined to Love You (Hunan TV, 2015) *Lasting Affection (2015) *Mad Detective Yang Jin Bang(BMN, 2016) *Young Sherlock (2014) *The Ultimate Addiction (TVB, 2014) *Coffee Cat Mama (TVB, 2013) *A Change of Heart (TVB, 2013) *Mian Bao Shu Shang De Nu Ren (2013) *Racecourse (CCTV8, 2012) *Witness Insecurity (TVB, 2012) *Lives of Omission (TVB, 2011) *Racetrack (CCTV, 2011) *Grace Under Fire (TVB, 2011) *Seven Days In Life (TVB, 2011) *The Mind Reading Detective (TVB, 2010) *Every Move You Make (TVB, 2010) *The Mind Reading Detective (TVB, 2010) *Growing Through Life (TVB, 2010) *Burning Flame 3 (TVB, 2009) *The Gem of Life (TVB, 2008) *Moonlight Resonance (TVB, 2008) *The Seventh Day (TVB, 2008) *Wars of In Laws II (TVB, 2008) *Heart of Greed (TVB, 2007) *Devil's Disciples (TVB, 2007) *The Price of Greed (TVB, 2006) *Dicey Business (TVB, 2006) *Au Revoir Shanghai (TVB, 2006) *Under the Canopy of Love (TVB, 2006) *Lethal Weapons of Love and Passion (TVB, 2006) *Fantasy Trend (TVB, 2005) (ep. 12) *Life Made Simple (TVB, 2005) *The Zone(TBV, 2005) *War of In-Laws (TVB, 2005) *To Love with No Regrets (TVB, 2004) *The Last Breakthrough (TVB, 2004) *Wong Fei Hung - Master of Kung Fu (TVB, 2004) *Aqua Heroes (TVB, 2003) *Triumph in the Skies (TVB, 2003) *Find the Light (TVB, 2003) *Slim Chances (TVB, 2002) *Burning Flame II (TVB, 2002) *The Awakening Story (TVB, 2001) *The Legendary Four Aces (TVB, 2000) *Lost in Love (TVB, 2000) *A Matter of Customs (TVB, 2000) *At the Threshold of an Era II (TVB, 2000) Temas de Dramas *Although this world (雖然這個世界) tema de Flying Tiger (2018) *Listen to the wind (聽風嘯) tema de Young Sherlock (2014) *Last blessing (最後祝福) tema de Change Of Heart (2013) *Dixian (底線) tema de Lives of Omission (2011) *Love as soon as possible (盡快愛) tema de 7 Days in Life (2011) *Run tema de Heading to Bare Ground(2010) *Thankful to Meet You, War of In-Laws II, con Myolie Wu (2008) *Verbally (有口難言) tema de My Girl (2007) *I am the winner (我是勝利者) tema de Devil's Disciples (2007) *Keong Gim, tema de Devil's Disciples, con Kevin Cheng (2007) *Gok Sik, tema de The Price of Greed (2006) *Days (第幾天), tema de Dicey Business (2006) *Nobody Loves, tema de Au Revoir Shanghai (2006) *My savage grandma (我的野蠻奶奶), tema de War of In Laws, con Liza Wang y Myolie Wu (2005) Películas *Buddy Cops (2016) *Golden Brother (2014) *Together (2013) *I Love Hong Kong 2013 (2013) *Love in Time (2012) *I Love Hong Kong 2012 (2012) *Turning Point 2 (2011) *The Fortune Buddies (2011) *I Love Hong Kong (2011) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2010) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *The Luckiest Man (2008) Programas de TV *2015 - Happy Camp 20150520, 20160612, 20180512 *2017 - Keep Running - S5 EP1 *2017 - Go Fighting - S3 EP3 *2016 - Fresh Sunday - 20160612 *2016 - Summer Sweetie *2015 - Meet the male god *2014 - Shí Xí Ye Fēng Kuang - EP1 *2014 - Family Go - EP3, 4 *2013 - Super Trio Maximus - EP4, 15 *2011 - Water of Life - MC *2010 - Happiness is late - EP20, 24 *2010 - Big Boys Club - 20100202, 20100203 *2010 - Life - Narrador *2009 - Beautiful Cooking - S2 EP13 *2009 - Wine Confidential - MC *2008~2009 - Super Trio Supreme - EP1, 27, 30, 40 *2008 - World Heritage - Narrador *2007 - Star Kitchen - MC *2007 - Stingy God of Wealth - 20070209 *2006 - Beautiful Study Tour - MC *2005~2007 - Minutes To Fame - S2 EP6, S3 EP10 *2004~2005 - The Super Trio Continues - EP8, 27, 37 *2001~2002 - Happy Tomorrow *2001 - Century Carnival Leap *2001 - Moscow Fantasy Circus Tour - MC *2001 - K-100 - IJ (Internet Jockey) *2000~2002 - Very musical space - MC *2000~2001 - Have fun with you - MC *2000 - China's Olympic Gold Medalist Dragon's Glorious Grand Contest - MC *2000 - Emperor Supernova Contest - MC *2000 - TVB.com 直check电视城 - Invitado *2000 - 永安旅游话系知点解海南岛咁好玩 - MC Temas para Programa *The most happy thing (最幸福的事) tema para TVB Witness Insecurity *Too wrong (太錯) tema para So I love you (2012) *Good water (上善若水) tema para The source of water (2011) *Run tema para TVB 2010 FIFA World Cup (2010) *Metal Fight tema para Bao Xuan Tuoluo Gangtie Zhan Hun Bao(2010) *Brilliant mark (光輝的印記) tema para Olimpiadas de Pekin (2008) *Spiral Spinning Iron Spirit (爆旋陀螺鋼鐵戰魂) tema para Keyblade Metal Fusion *Smile (微微笑) tema para KERORO軍曹 (2006) *Again tema para KERORO Again (2006) *Put Your Hands Up tema para TVB 2006 FIFA World Cup (2005) *Myth (神話) tema para Greek Gods (2005) *Which legend (哪吒傳奇) tema para Legend of Na-Zha (2005) *Yu Qiang Yu Yong tema para Olimpiadas de Atenas (2004) *Olympic Six Stars - Riding the Waves tema para TVB 2004 Athens Olympics (2004) *Olympic Six Stars - Yu Qiang Yue Yong tema para TVB 2004 Athens Olympics (2004) *You are vicious tema para TVB City Commercial (2003) Anuncios *2013: Yamada Miyura *2012: 豐澤代言人 *2012: Online game在綫遊戲“热血三国2”东南亚地区代言人 *2011-2013: Uniqlo *2010-2013: Balco *2010: 東芳香葉香水代言人 *2010: OSIM *2010: Citibank *2009: MyTV PCCW MOOV樂手機 電視廣告 *2009: MyTV PCCW Eye2 MOOV Live電視廣告 *2009: 馬來西亞online game在綫遊戲“商業大亨 *2009-2011: Hammer *2008: MegaBox *2007-2008: 蒙娜麗莎婚紗攝影代言人 *2007: TVB 情人節宣傳片 電視廣告 *2006: Marathon Sports *2006-2009: 馬來西亞金加利餐廳（Kim Gary） *2006: 出前一丁中華生麵 代言人 *2006: Oasis Homme *2005: 奇華餅家硬照廣告 *2005-2006: Predige *2004: Inno Pocket *1998: 萬眾電話硬照廣告 *1998: 陽光檸檬茶電視廣告 Videos Musicales *Charlene Choi - Survivor (生還者) *Ivana Wong - Sentimentality (多愁善感) *Cherry Wong - Women's High School (女子中學) *Joey Yung - One shot and two shots (一拍兩散) *Yumiko Cheng - 技術性擊倒 *張茵 - 漫遊 *Michelle Saram - 換季 *Daniel Chan - 黑色領帶 *Sharon Chan - 一息間的放縱 Discografia Premios *'2015 TVB Anniversary Awards: '''Actor' Mas Popular en china *'''2014 47th TVB Anniversary Award: '''TVBC Most Popular Actor in Mainland China Award * '''2014 'Europe China Image Film Festival 2014: '''Best Leading Actor as Sit Ho Ching in Golden Brother * '''2014 TVB Star Awards Malaysia:' Personaje Favorito en The Ultimate Addiction *'2014 Astro On Demand TVB Stars Award:' Personaje Favorito en The Ultimate Addiction * 2014 StarHub TVB Awards: '''Personaje Favorito en The Ultimate Addiction * '''2014 TVB Anniversary Awards: '''Actor Mas Popular en china * '''2013 StarHub TVB Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Niki Chow Lai K * '''2013 StarHub TVB Awards: '''Personaje Favorito en A Change of Heart * '''2013 StarHub TVB Awards: '''Artista Favorito * '''2013 TVB Star Awards Malaysia: Personaje Favorito en 好心作怪 *'2012 Esquire(China) Men at His Best Award:' Most Popular HK/Taiwan Artiste *'2012 Astro On Demand Awards:' Personaje Favorito en Witness Insecurity * 2012 MY AOD Favourites Awards: '''Personaje Favorito en 護花危情 * '''2012 Next Magazine TV Awards: 6 Puesto * 2012 StarHub TVB Awards: 'Personaje Favorito en Lives of Omission 潛行狙擊 *'2011 Astro On Demand Favourite Award: Personaje Favorito en Lives of Omission *'2011 HKFDA Fashion Visionaries Award:' Top 10 * 2011 MY AOD Favourites Awards: '''Personaje Favorito en 潛行狙擊 * '''2011 TVB Anniversary Awards: '''Mejor Actor Masculino * '''2011 Next Magazine TV Awards: 7 Puesto * 2011 StarHub TVB Awards: 'Personaje Favorito en Growing Through Life *'2010 Next Magazine TV Awards: 7 Puesto *'2009 IFPI Award:' Top Album Sales(Male Newcomer) *'2009 15th Shanghai TV Festival:' Most Potential Actor Award, William Shek Tai Chuen in The Gem of Life * 2008 Century Sakura: Mejor Estilo *'2008 Sina Music Awards:' Most Favourite Male Newcomer - Gold * 2008 HIM: 'Cover Star Award * '''2008 HKTDC: '''Artista Mas Popular *'2008 JSG Awards: Most Popular Male Newcomer - Silver *'2008 Metro Hits Awards:' Newcomer with Potential * 2008 The Most Promising Star: '''The Most Promising Star * '''2008 Astro Drama Awards: '''Personaje Favorito en The Price of Greed * '''2008 Next Magazine TV Awards: 7 Puesto * 2008 Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards: Mas Busqueda * 2007 Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards: Mas Busqueda * 2007 Astro Drama Awards: Personaje Favorito en Under the Canopy of Love *'2007 Esquire Magazine Awards:' Most Promising Star * 2007 Children's Song Awards: '''Top Ten Children’s Songs, “Keroro Again” * '''2007 Next Magazine TV Awards: 6 Puesto * 2006 Metro ShowBiz TV Awards: Actor más popular * 2006 Astro Drama Awards: '''Personaje Favorito en Wars of In-Laws * '''2006 Astro Drama Awards: '''Mejor Estilo en Wars of In-Laws * '''2006 Next Magazine TV Awards: Tercer lugar * 2006 Next Magazine TV Awards: Artista Mas Energetico * 2006 TOP 10: 3 Puesto * 2006 TVB Popularity Awards:' '''Premio Star * '''2006 Metro ShowBiz TV Awards: '''Artista Masculino Mas Popular * '''2006 TVB Popularity Awards:' Personajes Mas Popular en Wars of In-Laws * 2006 TVB Popularity Awards: Mejor pareja en pantalla, con Myolie Wu * 2006 TVB Popularity Awards: Premio a la mejor piel * 2006 Annual Artiste Award: 'Tercer Lugar *'2005 TVB Anniversary Awards: 'Artista en Ascenso en Wars of In-Laws *'2005 Premio de Entretenimiento: Actor Mas Popular * 2005 Children's Song Awards: Una de las diez mejores canciones para niños, “Legend of Na Ja” Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' Cantonés, inglés y mandarín. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Baike Baidu *Instagram *Wikipedia chino *Weibo Galería Bosco Wong-1.jpg Bosco Wong-2.jpg Bosco Wong-3.jpg Bosco Wong-4.jpg Bosco Wong-5.jpg 21ec1p1.jpg Wong.jpg Images20.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante